rocofandomcom_zh-20200214-history
洛克王国 维基:宠物政策
中文= Coming soon... |-| English= Ready to create a page? The creates and uses Templates to specialize and design the wiki's features. These templates are made from source mode and make no access to visual mode, so some of the times, your new page will be decided on source mode. Step 1 *Create a new page. **You can do this in several ways, look to the wiki's navigation bar and to the right. The "Contribution" tab (in English) and 投稿 (in Chinese). The option to creating a page can be located in the fourth label named as Add a Page or 添加页面. **The other way is to type in the URL with this following link: http://zh.roco.wikia.com/wiki/Special:CreatePage . **Another way is to go down to the wikia footer, it should say "Follow" and next to it should be "Create New Page" if you have enabled it. *Reading the "New Page Note" **If you have any questions regarding on pages, click on the first link. **If you want to know more about the categories to add in your provided page, click on the second link. **Now, what are the buttons? They are special outlines for you in a specific category of NPC/Character, Location, Pet, Song, and or Movie for your page. The Pet button is highly used. *Naming your Pet Article **Note that this guideline is for Pets. **You should have information for the pet page you are creating. **Visit 喵喵 for an example. There is no page called "喵呜" or "魔力猫". wants articles about pets only with their "first evolution" pet name. Do not create an article with their numbers! **What if there is only one evolution? Well, that's basic. Use common sense, the name of the one evolution pet will be named as that name, no other names. **The Chinese must be accurate, there are such names with the single character: 苗. Don't get it mixed with: 喵，猫，瞄，描，媌，緢，鹋，etc. Be careful with these characters, only choose the accurate one! Look for the left sided character that stands for what it really means to the singular word. Step 2 *Click on Pet Button on the New Page Note **If the page name was located somewhere else and you did not need to click on Add a Page, there should be no another window to pop up and ask you to write the name of the pet again. If you are creating the page at that moment, please type in the name of the pet again for confirmation. **When you first started the page, it was blank remember? Now it is full of information in source mode, right? Don't worry, we will guide you! **The first template should be placed inside the page named Evolution Form. Next to the equal signs, write their type name in English, LOWERCASE. Real examples are below: :普通系 - type 'normal' without apostrophes :水系，火系，草系 - type in 'water', 'fire', and or 'grass'. :土系，石系，毒系 - type in 'earth', 'rock', and or 'poison'. :电系，冰系，虫系 - type in 'electric', 'ice', and or 'worm'. :幽灵系，恶魔系，龙系 - type in 'wraith', 'devil', and or 'dragon'. :萌系，翼系，武系 - type in 'heart', 'wing', and or 'fight'. *Do not include the apostrophes. Just write it the way you type normally. Remember, it has to be lowercase. *Next, on the bottom of Type, it should say Evolution. Fill in that with image links. See 喵喵 for that. **If this pet does not have any information, please follow the directions with the arrows inside for anything about deleting the headers and or Evoltuon Form template. See 艾美丽 for that one.